Inevitable
by everythingstydia
Summary: Stydia gets a call from Deaton, just to find out something about themselves.


**_Hello! Ugh, I know, the ending is kind of rushed, but I hope you like it! Waiting for reviews. :))_**

"Hello?" Lydia answered.

"Lydia, good evening." She heard Deaton's voice from the other side of the phone. "If you're not very busy, could you show up at the animal clinic?"

She frowned. It was 11 pm, and she was already in comfortable clothes, preparing for another research.

But then again, she knew she had to go there. For almost a month now, Lydia and Deaton had been exploring her Banshee powers together. She didn't tell anyone else, first of all, no one asked her, and she thought that it was probably for the best to keep the pack out of it, since she really didn't know what was going on with her. _Yet again._

"Sure…" she said. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She rushed upstairs to her room, putting on very casual clothes, top tank with denim jacket, and sweatpants. Girl didn't even put on heels, she felt comfortable near veterinarian, he really has been like a father to her since that night of the school. Since the night of The Divine Move.

On her way to the clinic, Lydia thought about Stiles. And she really tried not to be dramatic, but she was quite sure, that she was slowly falling for this boy, if she wasn't in love with him already. But there was a clear distance between them now. He had Malia, so as much as she enjoyed spending time with the pack, she couldn't really be around Stiles and his new friend. Lydia wasn't sure if there was something more going on, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Somehow she found herself growing a little away from her friends. And that was frustrating, so she just dug herself more and more into exploring her new abilities.

It wasn't like they ignored each other. They still talked in school and she still listened to Kira's rambles about Scott. Lydia still greeted Stiles and Malia, while passing by, and it always seemed to her, that Stiles wants to say something, but he stops himself, or Malia stops him.

She stopped the car in the clinic parking lot, and got out.

"Lydia?" she recognized Stiles' voice in the dark.

Banshee came closer to the voice. Apparently Stiles was just on his way to see Deaton too.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. "So, he called you too?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really know what that's about though. It was out of the blue, I was studying with Malia, when he called."

Lydia just nodded, fire going through all her body, when she heard were-coyote's name.

"Do you know what that's all about?" He asked, opening the clinic door for her, motioning to go first.

"I thought I knew." She responded. "Now, seeing you, I really don't anymore."

Just when Stiles was about to ask something, emissary greeted them inviting to go inside.

"Stiles! Lydia!" He smiled, politely as always. "Just the people I wanted to see."

Boy and girl both followed him, into the back of the clinic, in the procedure room, where all the pack meetings were gathered and where Lydia spent most of her evenings now.

"So." Deaton said.

"So." Stiles and Lydia answered.

"As you know, Stiles, Lydia and I have been exploring her powers, trying to put it together, well…learning."

Stiles quickly interrupted, pulling his eyebrows together.

"No, actually I didn't know that. Lydia?" he looked at her like he was expecting explanation.

She didn't say anything just shot him a look and then looked back at Deaton, waiting for him to move on.

"Okay, then. Now I've known this for a long time, and I also…believed. It…appears that banshees can…" For the first time Lydia saw the veterinarian struggling to find words. "Okay. Usually banshees can be attached to one family. It may sound weird, but you, Lydia are connected with the…Stilinski family." Teenagers couldn't say anything just kept listening, while he spoke, slowly. "Remember, when you told me about the first time you felt something like this? You were nine years old then, but you ignored it back then. What you felt that day, you felt a certain death. And that was…"

"My mom." Stiles said, sad and watery eyes now, coming to realization.

Deaton nodded.

"It's not also that. Possibly, banshees can only be tethered with a male member of the family. I know it's a lot of information, but try to keep up." He smiled.

Lydia just coughed slightly, holding back her tears.

"We know. You told us, that we're…that kind of emotional tether to each other. You told us that already."

Her eyes met Stiles' now. They both remembered that day, when he had a panic attack, and Lydia brought him out of it, when Deaton told them just how really connected they were, and when he sacrificed himself.

"That's still not it. You, Banshee, can only be with your anchor, your tether."

"What do you mean, "can only be"? Stiles asked.

"What I'm saying is that people, connected as strong as you two, are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord between the two of you may stretch or tangle, but never break."

To Lydia, it all made sense now. Connection, emotional tether…everything. She lowered her head, not knowing what to say, to either of the guys.

"So, wait, what you're saying.." Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You're saying Lydia and I…_we're somehow, meant to be together?"_

Now she raised her head too. Now that Stiles said it out loud, it sounded weird and stupid. But somehow right.

"You two are inevitable." He responded calmly. "And I thought you should know, whether you want to deal with it now, or not."

They both were out of words. Lydia was almost crying and he just stared in distance, making it hard for her to understand how he feels about all this.

"Maybe I should give you a time. It's a lot of information, and I get it."

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"About three weeks now. I am truly sorry, but I had to be sure. I couldn't drop this kind of bomb on both of you, based on just what I believed." He slipped his hand in his pocket and put the key on the table.

"This is a key from the clinic. Lock up, when you're ready. And don't stay up too long, it is a school night." He smiled sincerely and left the room.

Stiles moved closer to her, now they were face to…chest. He put his hands on the table she was leaning on, on both sides where she stood, completely trapping her.

"Do you believe all this?" He finally asked.

She just looked up to him, trying looking at his eyes, and not lips.

"Honestly, I believe everything he tells me. As long as we've been working together, he wasn't wrong once."

He shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't what's there to talk about. If you don't want to believe, we can really just forget what we've heard…"

"Lydia." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "We are destined to be together?"

"That's what he said." She answered quietly.

"No, I'm asking you."

Lydia could feel the air tighten with the tension as he stepped towards her.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" She managed to ask.

"I'm trying something."

"Why?" Her whole body shivered when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, warm breath all over her face, his nose sliding down her cheek.

"Stop asking questions, while I'm trying to kiss you." His lips now ghosted over hers.

And he did. With that kiss, everything seemed right in the world. His lips on hers, and she didn't want to stop, grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer. He kissed her gently, but somehow with passion, and he couldn't control himself as well.

Stiles only deepened the kiss, making her legs feel like jelly, his hands slowly sliding down on her hips.

She broke it off first, planting her forehead against his, and he was mildly cupping her face.

"Didn't you here?" He whispered. "We're inevitable."


End file.
